In recent years, telecommunication devices have advanced from offering simple voice calling services within wireless networks to providing users with many new features. Telecommunication devices now provide messaging services such as email, text messaging, and instant messaging; data services such as Internet browsing; media services such as storing and playing a library of favorite songs; location services; and many others. In addition to the new features provided by the telecommunication devices, users of such telecommunication devices have greatly increased. Such an increase in users is only expected to continue and in fact, it is expected that there could be a growth rate of twenty times more users in the next few years alone. Such an increase in wireless traffic implies more demand and less radio resource availability, which likely leads to the degradation of the wireless network performance.
Operators of wireless networks generally use success rate key performance indicators (KPIs) to measure the performance in their wireless networks. However, often KPIs do not capture the “health” or “quality” of the wireless network, such as, for example, the network or service leakage, i.e., the number of users involuntarily disconnected or “dropped” from the wireless network. For example, current methods to calculate network leakage include call detail records or charging data records (CDRs). However, CDRs generally have a high cost for processing and analysis due to the amount of data in the CDRs. Additionally, the CDRs do not provide for real time network health status and are generally less accurate. Finally, the cost associated with using CDRs grows exponentially as you increase the granularity, e.g., going from an hourly time interval to a 15-minute interval.